


Book of the Dead

by Eponin



Series: Poetry [3]
Category: Egyptian Mythology, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponin/pseuds/Eponin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>she buried her dead</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book of the Dead

too long she spent, searching  
upriver and down  
while he sailed on  
without her  
and she could only follow

behind and  
too late

she cursed the river  
that carried him away  
until the waters dried to stone  
and slowed his passing

found, she  
left him in his box  
left him protected, but  
left him like he'd  
left her

returning to desecration  
he lay scattered piecemeal,  
shattered  
by brotherly hands

once again she searched,  
gathered piece by piece  
missing flesh and bone  
knitted both until they resembled  
wholeness

thus enshrined  
she buried her dead  
and waited  
for his return

~ Sept. 23, 2006


End file.
